liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirk Kuyt
Dirk Kuyt (born 22 July 1980) is a Dutch footballer who played for Liverpool as a winger and striker from 2006 to 2012, before leaving for Fenerbahce, for a fee of £800,000. Liverpool career Upon joining Liverpool, Kuyt stated "I only wanted to leave Feyenoord for a really big club, and that is what Liverpool are. They are a fantastic, big club and it will be a real pleasure to play here." After sitting out the first game Kuyt made his Liverpool debut as a substitute against West Ham on August 26. His first start came against PSV Eindhoven in the Champions League and he has been first choice in most games since. In his third start for the club on September 20, 2006 Kuyt scored his first goal against Newcastle United in a Premiership game at Anfield, and followed up with another against Tottenham Hotspur in the next game. He scored his third goal for Liverpool with his father watching the game at Anfield, contributing to Liverpool's 3–1 win over Aston Villa. Two weeks later he bagged a brace, as the only scorer in the Reds' 2–0 victory against Premiership newcomers Reading. Kuyt has won much praise for his early performances, with The Mirror stating: "The Dutch striker has the look of a cult hero in the making" and The People reporting that he is "propelling himself towards iconic status." One of the reasons for his early popularity is his post match courtesy to the fans. After each match he walks to every corner of the ground, and applauds the Liverpool supporters. On January 20, 2007 Dirk Kuyt opened the scoring against Chelsea after only 4 minutes after a Peter Crouch flick-on. Liverpool went on to defeat the champions 2–0. It was the first time Rafa Benitez had defeated Jose Mourinho in the Premiership. It was also the first goal scored by Liverpool against a top four club in the league in the 2006-07 season. Kuyt moved his league-goal tally into double figures by scoring the first goal in the game against West Ham on January 30, 2007. Dirk played a key part in Liverpool's penalty shoot-out win over Chelsea in the semi-finals of the 2006-07 Champions League. Firstly in extra-time Dirk had a goal disallowed for offside from Xabi Alonso's strike. He also scored the winning penalty in the shoot-out, and scored a consolation goal in their 2–1 defeat to AC Milan in the final. He bagged his first goals of the 2007-08 season in Liverpools 4–0 victory over Toulouse FC in their 3rd round qualifying encounter at Anfield on August 28th 2007. Kuyt scored two penalties against Everton in the Merseyside derby to give Liverpool the edge and win 2-1 In 2011, Kuyt scored his first hat trick for Liverpool in the 3-1 home win against Manchester United. All three of Kuyt's goals were scored at point-blank range, prompting suggestions that it ranks amongst the simplest hat tricks ever scored. Kuyt's good goalscoring form continued during the latter part of the 2010-11 season, after he formed a good partnership with new signing Luis Suarez and was switched to a more out-and-out striker role by manager Kenny Dalglish. This included a penalty scored away at Arsenal in the 12th minute of injury time. Liverpool had looked to have battled their way to a point as the match entered injury time at 0-0. However, in the 8th minute of injury time, Liverpool conceded a penalty which was scored by Robin van Persie. Liverpool immediately launched an attack from the kick-off and remarkably were awarded a penalty of their own, which Kuyt scored. Kuyt ended the season as Liverpool's top scorer in the league and in all competitions, with 13 and 15 goals respectively. On 27 August 2011 Kuyt assisted both Jordan Henderson and Charlie Adam in a 3-1 victory against Bolton Wanderers. For much of the first half of the 2011-12 season however, Kuyt was in and out of the starting line-up offering fairly quiet performances. His only goal before the new year came in a League Cup match away to Brighton on 21 September. His form picked up in January 2012 when he first provided a good performance in Liverpool's semi-final 2nd leg against Manchester City on 25 January, helping the team secure a place in the League Cup final. He then appeared as a substitute three days later in the FA Cup 4th Round 2-1 victory at home to Man Utd. Kuyt scored the winner three minutes from time after being put through on goal by an Andy Carroll flick-on from a route one ball downfield from Pepe Reina. Kuyt started Liverpool's next game, away to Wolves in the League on 31 January 2012. Kuyt scored the third goal in a 3-0 win- the Dutchman's 50th league goal for the club. On 26 February 2012, Kuyt came off the bench to score in extra time in the 2012 League Cup Final at Wembley. His goal would have been the winner but for a last-gasp equaliser from Cardiff that sent the tie to penalties. Liverpool emerged victorious, with Kuyt one of the scorers from the spot. This sealed Kuyt his first piece of silverware as a Liverpool player. He has spent the longest time at the club without winning a trophy of any player since Emlyn Hughes, who spent his first six years at Anfield trophyless too. On 21 March 2012, Kuyt made his 200th Premier League appearance for Liverpool in an away match against QPR. He marked the occassion by netting in the second half to give Liverpool a 2-0 lead, however the Reds went on to lose 3-2. On 3 June 2012, after months of speculation, Liverpool confirmed that Kuyt would be moving to Turkish team Fenerbahce, for a reported fee of just £800,000. Kuyt was a fan favourite at Anfield, and spent six years with the club, scoring 71 goals in 285 appearances. A year later, Kuyt was honoured by the fans, by being placed 18th in the 100 Players Who Shook The Kop, ahead of players such as Kevin Keegan, and Ian Callaghan. Honours Liverpool *League Cup: 1 (2012) Individual *18th in 100 Players Who Shook The Kop (2013) Stats External links * Kuyt Kuyt Kuyt